Can I Keep Him?
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Of all the places he could end up, Jeremy is stuck in Bluebell until his car is fixed. While there, he encounters people who tell him the secret of small towns...they have this sneaky way of reeling you in and never letting go. A look at Bluebell eight years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Keep Him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Jeremy kicked the wheel of his rental car once more. He sighed in frustration after spending twenty minutes in the sweltering heat of Alabama trying to fix whatever had made his car stutter to a stop in the middle of the road. He had managed to move it over to the side but after that the car refused to work.

He pulled his sleek phone out of his jacket pocket and saw that he had few bars. Jeremy was about to kick the car again for good measure, when something caught his eye.

A little while away, down the road and past the green fields, he would swear that he could see buildings. Jeremy squinted and looked again. There was defiantly a town there; and hopefully a tow truck.

He grabbed his briefcase out of the car before setting off down the road. He would make this interview in California if he had to walk all the way there. As he made his way along, his suit jacket had to be removed; it was far too warm. His tie was loosened and the top button of his crisp white shirt was undone. In an ideal world, his three piece suit would get to be cleaned before the interview but he knew he would be lucky just to get there in time. Soon he was passing a cheery sign that declared he was entering a town called Bluebell, but as long as it had a mechanic, he really didn't care.

The sound of a car from behind him caused him to turn around. A red truck was driving into the Bluebell and it slowed down as it reached him. The driver leaned across the seat and called out the open window, "Hey, you alright there?"

Jeremy walked to the car and said, "Yes, my car broke down and I'm looking for a mechanic."

The driver opened the passenger door and said, "Well, I'll drop you off outside his door. No point walking in this heat in a suit like that."

Jeremy thanked him and get in. "I'm George; George Tucker," the driver said and Jeremy introduced himself.

"Are you here to visit someone?" he asked, casting an eye over his suit, already seeming to know the answer. Who would come to Bluebell dressed in a suit like that?

"No, I'm just trying to get to the airport. The car's a rental." Jeremy looked out the front window at the approaching down and added, "Small towns aren't really my thing."

George laughed and replied, "Ya, I'm just here on a flying visit too. I'm just tying up loose ends and heading back to New York."

"New York? That's where I've come from."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" George said, "What is it with this town and New Yorkers?"

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused. George just shook his head and said, "Never mind. Here's the mechanic's."

Jeremy hopped out of the truck and said, "Thanks again George." George waved a hand and drove off.

The mechanic's was near the town square that was just the picture perfect example of a small town. The gazebo in the middle was decorated with flags and a banner that said it was time for the Bluebell Annual Barbecue. The grass was well kept and the shop fronts were lovingly looked after.

Jeremy made his way inside the cool interior of the mechanics, the bell ringing as he entered. A few minutes later, he was explaining to the head mechanic why he was sweating, grumpy and generally short tempered. The mechanic simply raised his bushy eyebrows and replied, "Well buddy, my apprentice has to tow truck out on another job right now but we can swing by and pick your car up afterwards."

Jeremy nodded and asked, "That's great. Is there a place nearby where I can get another one?"

The mechanic chuckled and said, "In Bluebell?! I'm afraid not. Honestly though, from what you've told me, the car won't take that long to fix. You might as well wait."

Jeremy wanted to shout at him that he couldn't wait; he had an interview and it would be another month before he could get another one at the same company. But he clenched his jaw, nodded once and walked away.

He barely made it half way down the street before he sat down on a bench, looking sulkily out at the town square. How on earth had he ended up here?!

Jeremy sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to ignore the three old ladies who were glaring at him from across the square. What was there problem?

Suddenly, there was movement from the other side of the bench and when Jeremy looked to his left, there was a little girl sitting there. She had dark blonde hair with a red ribbon in it but huge brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. The girl was barely six years old and was eating away at an ice cream that had obviously just been bought from the shop behind them.

The little girl ceased her eating to stare at him. Jeremy looked away from the girl and looked back out at the square. A few moments past but she was still staring, tilting her head slightly.

Finally Jeremy sighed and turned back to her, asking, "What?"

The girl straightened up and said, "Are you a stranger?"

Jeremy was puzzled at first and then realised that the kid had probably lived her whole life in this town; no one was a stranger. "Yes; yes I am," he replied, "Which means you shouldn't talk to me."

He looked forward again, ready to ignore this kid. Seriously, where was her mother? Probably in the shop behind them, now that he thought of it.

As Jeremy gazed around the square, he suddenly sat up straight.

If he wasn't mistaken, Lavon Hayes had just come out of City Hall.

Lavon Hayes, the man that he and his brothers used to watch and cheer for, was walking through the square with his hands in his pockets. Jeremy had heard rumours that he had retired to a small town but he hadn't believed it.

"Is that Lavon Hayes?!" he asked, turning only to realise that he had asked the little girl with the half eaten ice cream.

She frowned at him and said, "You told me not to talk to you!"

Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but realised she had a point. The little girl looked over at Hayes and called out, "Uncle Lavon!"

The man turned his head and found the little girl, who was waving like mad, and smiled. He walked over to her and said, "Well, good morning Miss Lily. And how are you today?"

Lily laughed and replied, "You saw me already this morning, Uncle Lavon."

Lavon's hand flew to his forehead and he said, "Well, you are right, I did. I must be getting old."

Lily giggled again and Lavon turned to Jeremy. "And who is your new friend?"

Jeremy was about to responded but Lily beat him to it. "I don't know; he's a stranger and told me I shouldn't talk to him."

Jeremy turned slightly red-if that was possible in this heat- but Lavon just laughed and sat down between him and Lily. "Lavon Hayes," he said, shaking Jeremy's hand, "You must be new around here."

Jeremy nodded and replied, "Jeremy Carter and yes. In fact my car broke down outside town and I'm stuck here until it's fixed."

Lavon raised his eyebrows and replied, "Well, the hotel in town should have a few rooms open in case you have to stay the night."

Jeremy sighed and said, "Well, it doesn't look like I'm going to make the interview now, anyway."

"Can you reschedule?" Lavon asked, as Lily began to eat the cone of her ice cream.

Jeremy shrugged and said, "The interview is for a big company in California. I flew out from New York this morning and with the time difference, would have made the interview this afternoon. But my flight got redirected to the airport here because of engine difficulties and I thought I could just drive to the next airport. Well, that plan clearly didn't work either."

Lavon shrugged and asked, "But can you reschedule?"

Jeremy frowned slightly and answered, "Well, yes, but it'll be another month."

"So? That doesn't seem like such a problem." Jeremy wanted to respond that yes, it was problem. It meant waiting and putting back all his moving plans. But Lavon said it with such a relaxed manner, that even to Jeremy, his own reasons sounded childish.

"What is the interview for anyway?" Lavon asked, leaning back on the bench. "It's for a job with an events company. They organise parties and other big celebrations like that. The job is to organise all those events."

Lavon nodded and replied, "It kind of sounds like Bluebell could do with one of those. We have a bunch of events all year, at least every month and the whole town attends. They take weeks to organise."

Jeremy smiled at him but didn't say anything. He highly doubted that a few small town dances were anything like the job he was trying to get.

Lavon got up with a sigh and looked down at Jeremy with a grin. "You never know; I might just offer you a job if things don't work out in California."

Jeremy grinned back at him and said, "Thank but I doubt if I'll be staying."

Lavon let out a huge laugh before putting his hands back into his pockets. "Oh, kid, you have no idea how many people in this town have said those very words."

"Lavon?!" The three of them looked down the street to see a blonde woman poking her head out the door of a shop. "Lavon, come here and tell me what if these plates go with these glasses for the barbecue!"

"Hi Aunt Lemon!" Lily called to the woman who waved back at her.

"Well, when the wife calls, one must answer immediately," Lavon said. With another grin towards Lily, Lavon walked off down the street.

"OK...?" Jeremy said as he watched him go. There was no way he would stay in this town; who their right mind would?

"My Mommy's from New York." Jeremy looked over at Lily, having nearly forgotten that she was there.

"Oh, really?" Jeremy asked.

Lily had finished her ice cream and had some of it smeared around her mouth. As she nodded her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders and she said, "Yes, she moved her and became the town doctor. Then she met my Daddy and they had me and lived happily ever after."

"Sounds like a real fairytale," Jeremy said, hoping the kid wouldn't pick up the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, it is." Jeremy raised his eyes to see a woman standing behind the bench. She was short with brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing shorts and a loose white blouse with a bag over her shoulder.

"Mommy, are you finished in the store?" Lily asked and her mother nodded at her as she walked around the bench and sat down beside her daughter.

"Yes, I am but who is your new friend?"

Jeremy couldn't have felt more awkward if he tried. The mother had clearly heard his sarcasm and was studying him like he was a frog in science class.

"His name is Jeremy and he's from New York too!"

Lily replied as her mother pulled a tissue out of her bag. She cleaned the ice cream off her daughter before putting the tissue in the bin beside the bench.

Turning back to Jeremy, she held out her hand and said, "I'm Zoe."

Jeremy shook her hand and replied, "Jeremy Carter."

Zoe looked at Lily and said, "Why don't you go check on the flowers you planted in the square? I'm sure Uncle Lavon would want you to make sure they're ok."

Lily nodded and hopped off the bench. She looked left and right before crossing the road and began checking the flowers just across the road in the grass.

Jeremy turned to Zoe and began to say, "Look, I'm sorry-."

Zoe smiled at him and cut him off. "It's alright," she said, "If I met the me who had just arrived in Bluebell eight years ago, I'm sure she would have the same reaction. What brings you here though?"

"My car broke down outside town," he said, "So I'm waiting here until it's fixed."

Zoe nodded and looked him up and down. "How old are you? You seem kind of young."

Jeremy grinned, "I'm 23. Graduated college early and got into the job world as soon as I could."

Zoe smiled, "You wanted to enter the rat race quickly huh?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I've lived in the city all my life; my parents worked all the time and they made money. I guess I wanted to do that same."

Zoe nodded at him and turned back to look at her daughter. There was a smile on her face that made Jeremy think she was laughing slightly at him.

He turned and faced forward again. What was he doing? He had been in this town five minutes and had already talked to two people like they were his old friends.

Zoe glanced back at him and said, "I hope you don't think I'm making fun of you. It's just...I use to be just like you."

Jeremy frowned at her slightly and she continued, "I used to hate small towns and everything that came with them; and all because I had never set foot in one. My first few months here in Bluebell were defiantly a rollercoaster ride but now...I could imagine being anywhere else. Not even New York."

"So what changed?" he asked her, "What could make a New Yorker like you, stay in a place like Bluebell, Alabama?"

"I would have to say, the people. Being part of a community like this can drive you up the wall but it's worth it, it really is."

Jeremy really wanted to believe her. He actually did want to believe that a New Yorker like her could give up the big city for a small town in Alabama. But it just didn't make sense to him.

"Daddy!"

Both Zoe and Jeremy looked over towards Lily, who had spotted her father walking across the grass. She jumped into his arms and his picked her up.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Are you having a good day with Mommy?" they heard him ask as he walked towards them. Both Zoe and Jeremy stood up to meet them.

Lily nodded and said, "Yes, and look! I met a stranger! Can I keep him?"

Jeremy seemed taken aback but Zoe just laughed. "You can't keep a person like you keep a pet, sweetheart," her father said, "He's not like Burt Reynolds."

"He's as grumpy as Burt Reynolds."

Jeremy gave her a mock frown and asked, "Did you just compare me to your puppy?"

"Nope; my alligator."

Jeremy's eyebrows flew up and Zoe snorted with laughter.

Lily's father grinned and held out a hand. "Hey, nice to meet ya. Wade Kinsella."

Jeremy shook his hand and replied for the third time, "Jeremy Carter."

"Jeremy's car broke down just outside town so he's waiting for it to get fixed," Zoe explained to her husband.

Wade nodded and replied, "Well, I'd take a walk over there in a few minutes; I saw the tow truck go past the bar a few minutes ago with a dark blue car on the back."

"That's my rental," Jeremy said with relief, "Hopefully there isn't too much damage."

Wade smiled at him and said, "It was great to meet you anyway. Who knows, you might stick around for the Barbecue tomorrow?"

Jeremy just smiled at him, not wanting to shot that suggestion down to his face.

Wade looked at Zoe and said, "I'm going to take this one over to the bar for her lunch. See you there?"

Zoe nodded at him and Jeremy looked between them. Ok, so maybe there was one good thing about this town. These two were looking at each other like they were the only ones there. Wade sent his wife a wink and she smiled back before he turned around with Lily in his arms and walked away across the green.

Lily looked over her father's shoulder and waved at Jeremy. He waved back at her and gave her a small smile. She wasn't so bad.

He turned back to Zoe and said, "So...would he be the other reason why you stayed here?"

Zoe grinned happily and replied, "Yes, he was a huge reason. But don't tell him; his ego is big enough already."

Jeremy laughed and Zoe put her bag over her shoulder. "Well it was nice to meet you. I hope you won't speed out of here too soon. The barbecue really is a lot of fun."

Jeremy shrugged and said, "We'll see how the car is. But I highly doubt I'll find someone that would make me want to stay here in a day."

Zoe laughed and started to walk away as she said, "Oh I would be very careful with those words; they sound like a challenge."

Jeremy watched her hurry off to catch up with her husband and daughter, who were waiting outside a bar that had the word _Doc's_ written across the top.

With one last sigh, Jeremy grabbed his suit jacket and walked back towards the mechanic's. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked, kicking any loose stones that came into his path. He turned into the mechanic's, happy to see the car was in the garage.

But he stopped suddenly when he saw the person standing beside it.

The girl was standing with her blue overalls tied at her waist and a yellow tank top. Her brown hair was loose down her back but she had a hair tie around her wrist. Sunglasses sat on top of her head and her eyes were looking over the car.

Finally, she spotted him standing, like an idiot in the entrance. "Is this car yours?" she asked, walking towards him.

He managed to nod and asked, "Is it bad?"

The girl bit her lip and looked at the car again before turning to him. "It might take a day or two."

Only a day? Maybe he could break something else without her noticing. Jeremy cleared his throat and stepped forward.

A small part of them was screaming at him that he was actually considering staying in Bluebell for more than five minutes but the girl was looking at him with those eyes and suddenly that voice fell away.

"Jeremy," he said, holding out his hand.

The girl smiled and put her hand in his. "Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Keep Him?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**So people have asked to add more onto this story, so I will. There is this chapter and one more. **

**Basically, I think what Jeremy is going through is what Zoe went through when she wanted to leave Bluebell and this is Zoe trying to not let Jeremy make the same mistakes.**

All he wanted was to get his car fixed and leave.

It was supposed to take a day or at the most, two days. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want to meet these people and he certainly didn't want to see anything deeper than another small town full of crackpots.

But one day somehow managed to turn into two days and then three. His car was fixed, he was ready to go. Sure he had missed his interview but the company rescheduled for another, similar job. He was supposed to go home to New York, not take a two week holiday in Bluebell.

Those two weeks were his downfall.

He agreed to help Lavon organise the town barn dance for the Lewis' fiftieth wedding anniversary; he actually went to the barn dance. Rose was there. He asked her out; she shot him down. She wasn't interested in being an arrogant visitor's vacation romance. It soon became a game between them, full of banter and smirks.

For some reason Zoe and Wade traded glances when they saw this and muttered something about amateurs.

Lily drove him crazy; she was little sister he never wanted. But he soon came to realise that she was nothing like any little sister he had ever met. She had an alligator for a pet and climbed trees like a monkey. It was when she decided to climb to the highest point of the tallest and thinnest tree in her yard, did he see how much he actually had gotten care about her in just two weeks. He stood at the bottom of the tree, ordering her to get her feet on the ground this instant and when she suggested that she jump down, his heart nearly came out of his mouth. When she was finally on the ground, he had hugged her tightly, telling her to never do it again. Zoe and Wade had ran out of the house and he had proceeded to tell them everything; suggesting that that Lily should be kept on eye on at all time so she didn't give him a heart attack.

At the end of the two weeks, he had eaten at the Doc's nearly every night, staying till closing with Wade and Zoe. Lemon still scared him but her organisational skills were the best he's ever seen. Apparently, with a town this small, you couldn't seat certain people beside each other in case fists and food started flying. She knew who was allergic to what, who liked what and who shouldn't be served more than one glass of whiskey. She could probably run half the companies he had worked before. He may have stayed in the hotel but breakfast was always at Lavon's. He and Zoe had gotten close but as the day neared for him to return to New York, he could tell that she was waiting for him to do just the opposite. He blamed it in his stubborn streak; he didn't want to admit that he actually liked the town.

However, Lavon had given him the perfect excuse to stay; he had offered him a job. The same job he had offered the first day they met. Zoe's old house was up for rent as she had moved in with Wade years ago.

So he had a job and he had a place; that didn't mean he was staying exactly. It just meant he wasn't leaving right away. He had to save up money; living in California was expensive.

Two weeks turned into six months very quickly.

Once Rose had heard that he was "staying", she finally agreed on one date. That one date, turned into two and then three. Dates turned into days spent by each other side and goodnight kisses on the porch. Goodnight kisses turned into staying the night and eating breakfast the next morning. Staying over turned into practically moving in and Jeremy discovered there was a lot more to this small town girl then he had first thought.

She told him that she had gotten a scholarship to a college in Boston and there she had learnt that she hated living in a city. She had backpacked all around Europe one summer and still had friends from all over the world. She had taken the apprenticeship at the mechanics because cars and engines just clicked for her; she knew exactly what to do with them. Despite what he had first thought about her, Rose had seen a lot of the world and met many people; but she still decided there was no place for her but Bluebell.

Before Jeremy knew it; he had spent a year in Bluebell.

He had a stable job that paid good money and he and Rose were living together in his house. Friday nights were spent at Lavon's, watching football with popcorn and beer. Saturdays were for whatever event Jeremy and Lemon had organised and Sundays were days for church and bake sales for any causes in Bluebell.

But not once in the year could Jeremy say that it was predictable in Bluebell. The reason for this was that the people of the town certifiably crazy.

Mountains were out of molehills everyday and somebody somewhere was causing trouble. No, you could never say that that Bluebell was boring.

Babysitting Lily was another job that could defiantly not be described as boring. She had the most active imagination and so far, he had played the parts of pirates, kings, highway men and astronauts.

It was one Saturday evening, when Zoe and Wade were out of town for a quiet dinner-as quiet as those two could get- that Rose and Jeremy were walking down Main Street; Lily between them, swinging their joined hands back and forth. The sun had set and the street lights were on but there were still many people about. They stopped in the store to treat Lily to some sweets before they went home.

Rose and Lily were picking out their treats while Jeremy leaned against the counter and waited for them. Mr. Thompson, the store owner, was on the other side of the counter and frowned at Lily.

"Jeremy, my boy, why is that child covered in mud?"

Jeremy let out a sigh; Lily wasn't covered in mud, only her back was. "She was swinging on the tyre swing outside. She let go and managed to skid six feet through the mud," he said, looking at Mr Thompson.

The older man chuckled and he said, "Well, you better get used to that. It won't be long before your own scamps are getting covered in mud by that swing!"

He said it in such a casual way but alarm bells went off in Jeremy's head.

His kids. His kids on the tyre swing. In the front yard. In a Bluebell front yard. His kids in Bluebell. Rising kids in Bluebell.

He was still frozen when Rose and Lily came up to him. Jeremy snapped himself out of his thoughts and was all smiles, even though he was freaking out in his mind. It was only when they had dropped Lily off with Wade and Zoe and both he and Rose were in their own bed, did his thoughts come back.

What had happened to the plan? He was supposed to get the job in California and move there. He had been looking at apartments there and the club scene. Somehow this town had managed to grab onto him and hold him in place. Actually he knew exactly how.

Jeremy turned his head slightly and looked at Rose, curled up at his side, her breath lightly skimming across his chest. She was everything he never wanted in a girl. He had type and she didn't fit any of it. But, right there, in bed beside her, he realised that he didn't care; maybe it was a good thing.

But he had a plan! He had his future all thought out! Bluebell and the people in it certainly didn't factor into it.

He found Zoe sipping coffee at Lavon's kitchen island early the next morning. Jeremy had thought he would have the place to himself but when Zoe looked at him, her ready smile dropped.

"Oh crap!" she said, "It's happened."

He tried to put an innocent look on his face but she saw right through it. "You've 'decided' to go back to New York, right?" she asked and he nodded after a moment.

Zoe placed the cup firmly back on the counter before hopping off the stool. "You will listen to me," she said determinately, "I know that you think you have to stick to your old plan. I know that you are getting far too comfortable in a place that didn't fit that plan. But you know what? You don't fit the plan anymore."

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest but Zoe waved a hand and he closed it. "You are a different person now. You have friends that care about you, a little girl who adores you and a girlfriend who loves you. And if you leave, all of that will be gone. You will break hearts by leaving, including your own."

Jeremy just shook his head and stuck his hands into the pockets of his grey jumper. "No, I'll be fine Zoe!"

Zoe smiled at him; the same smile she gave him a year ago when he thought she was laughing at him. "You'll go back to New York and think it's the best decision you've ever made. But that night, you won't sleep. The noise from the city will be too loud. You'll get sick of the food because you've become used to the homemade things you get from Mr Thompson's store. Your apartment will be too small. You'll get tiered of clubs and bars because none of them are like the one here; full of friends."

Zoe titled her head and spoke again, in a quieter voice. "You'll miss the craziness here. You'll miss the friends you've made and the people you've reluctantly come to care about. But most of all? You'll miss the person that supposed to be lying beside you in your bed. Your heart will break every morning you wake up and roll over, only not to see them there. They won't hear that goodnight you say at the end of the day."

Jeremy's mind immediately went to Rose but Zoe kept talking. "Jeremy, I went through the same thing all those years ago and I nearly didn't come back here. Please, just don't go."

Jeremy let out a shaky breath but squared his shoulders. "I have made up my mind Zoe; and not you, or anyone else, is going to change it."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door again, breakfast forgotten. Zoe sighed but called back behind her, "Did you hear all that?"

Wade came out from the other room and strolled over to his wife. "Yup; came through the front door just in time. Kind of scares me how you noticed me."

Zoe just grinned at him and Wade asked, "So...do you think he'll change his mind?"

Zoe pursed her lips in thought before saying, "No, not without a little prodding."

It was Wade's turn to grin at his wife as he said, "You're going to guilt trip him aren't you?"

Zoe nodded and replied, "Yup; he'll last two months in New York before he comes running back!"

"Two months?! Kind of slow there, don't you think Doc? What? You can't make it a month?"

Zoe had been watching Jeremy's retreating figure out the window but turned to face her husband. "Excuse me? You better not be doubting my guilt tripping skills?"

"Wanna bet?" he asked her, placing a hand on the counter beside her hip.

"Five bucks says he'll be home in a month," Zoe said smugly.

Wade's eyes danced from her lips to her eyes and Zoe titled her head at him. Even after all these years, he could still drive her crazy with just a few words.

"And what do I get if I win?"

Zoe lifted her arms up to wrap around his shoulders and she whispered, "Well, _when I_ win-."

They were interrupted by Lily skidding into the kitchen and looking between the two of them. She wrinkled her nose and said, "The kitchen is not the place to be doing that. We eat in here."

Zoe laughed at her daughter, while Wade untangled himself from her to pick Lily up. Sometimes it was easy to think that Lily was a normal girl but then she opens her mouth and everyone remembers exactly who her parents are.

"It's a deal, Doc," Wade said, walking over to plant a kiss on his wife's mouth.

"Ya, Doc, it's a deal!" Lily chimed in. There was a pause and then she asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing sweetheart," Zoe said to her, before looking back out the window at her old home.

Jeremy was now facing the exact same situation that she had found herself in nearly six years ago. Zoe had a good feeling that she knew what he was going through and she was going to rub it in his face until he realised his mistake. The first heartbreak that might cause him to stay was when the person he loves finds out...

**-A few days later-**

"What the hell?"

Jeremy froze, his hands hovering over the half packed box, when he heard Rose's voice. Slowly he turned to see her standing in the doorway of their bedroom, frowning at all the boxes and empty drawers.

"You're supposed to be at work," Jeremy said, half groaning to himself.

Rose raised her eyes to look at him and asked, "I decided to met you here for lunch...what is all this?"

Jeremy tried to form words, tried to help her understand what he was doing. But his brilliant Rose was already figuring it out.

"Oh my-what the..."

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes, and he took a few steps towards her. "You're leaving! You are actually going back to New York!"

He managed to nod and she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I am so sorry," he said, "But I have had a plan and...Bluebell wasn't supposed to be part of it."

Rose let out a bitter laugh and she said, "I _knew_ it! I knew you were an arrogance snob and that's all there was to you! I knew it and I still fooled myself into thinking you were more!"

Jeremy felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut and he responded, "I love you! No matter what my plan is, I still love you more than I have ever loved anyone!"

"Oh really?" she said sadly, "Are you sure I wasn't just something to entertain yourself with while you were on vacation?"

Jeremy placed his hands on her forearms but she just shrugged them off. "I love you Rose. But I've wanted this job in California for so long and you will never move from Bluebell. I'm sorry."

Rose nodded her head and tears fell from her eyes again.

"We can still-."

"Shut up."

With that she turned on her heel and stormed from the house. Jeremy sighed and ran after her but Rose had quickly gotten into the car and driven off. Jeremy stood in the driveway, watching the woman he had just hurt leave. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't breathe and he felt like he was going to cry himself.

Zoe was standing on her porch, only having just seen Rose drive off and Jeremy run after her. She sighed sadly at the sight of her friend in such pain but she knew it had to be done. He needed to feel that loss so that he would fight to get it back, just like she did.

"Heartbreak number two might just break him..."

**-Later that day-**

Lily blinked at Jeremy, her head tilting to the side slightly.

Jeremy cleared his throat and waited. He was crouched down, eye level with Lily and had just told her that he was returning to New York. She hadn't said a word. Lily blinked again and finally asked,

"But you're coming back right?"

Jeremy sighed and said, "...No, Lily. I'm not. I am going back to New York and then I'm going to California. I am not coming back to Bluebell."

Lily blinked again as the news finally sank into her six year old mind. "But...but..."

Jeremy nearly gave up when he saw her little lip start to quiver and tears filling her eyes.

She sniffed hard and said in a sad voice, "But you said that I could keep you!"

Jeremy sighed, his throat dry and his heart once again hurting. He tried to reach out to her, to hug her but Lily shook her head and took off to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Jeremy straightened up and looked behind him to see Zoe and Wade standing in their kitchen doorway.

"I, uh...I better go..." he said before dragging his feet to the doorway and exiting the house.

Wade sighed heavily. He hated seeing his little girl unhappy; it made him hollow inside. But he knew that she was like her mother and him, in that you had to give her a moment before going to comfort her.

So he turned to Zoe and said, "Are you sure this is the right way to go about things with Jeremy?"

Zoe whipped away a stray tear and nodded determinately. "When I was leaving Bluebell, I needed to someone to do this for me. I needed someone to show me exactly what I was leaving behind. I nearly didn't come back. I nearly lost you."

Wade placed a kiss to his wife's head and said softly, "But you didn't. And if you think that this is the best thing for Jeremy then I support you."

Zoe smiled her thanks before heading towards her daughter's room.

**-A few days later-**

Jeremy threw the last bag into his car before taking one last look at the house.

Rose had not returned to it since their fight and hadn't spoken to him either, despite his calls. He was going to miss her; miss the life he was going to have with her. But he had to give it up, because his plan was more important.

Wasn't it?

Hearing footsteps behind him, Jeremy turned to see Zoe walking towards him. Wade and Lavon had said goodbye over beers the night before while Lemon had nearly thrown a clipboard at him when he tried to say goodbye.

"Last chance," Zoe said when she reached him, "You can always unpack the car and grovel."

As if his pride would allow him to. "I'm good."

Zoe tried not to scoff and Jeremy replied, "I have to say though, you were right about the heartbreaks. Any more I need to know about?"

Zoe sighed and folded her arms. "Just one more...Goodbye Jeremy. You won't sleep well tonight."

Jeremy clenched his jaw and got into the car, shutting the door tightly. She didn't know the first thing about him, even after a year. He always slept well in New York.

Zoe walked up to her porch to see Wade standing there, hands in his pockets. "You and that kid are far too much alike," he commented and Zoe nodded, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Yes, that's why I know that he'll be back in a month. So get your money ready."

**-A few hours later; New York-**

"Yes, I just got back. That apartment is fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Jeremy hung up on his brother and tossed the phone on to the arm chair in his bed room.

He had just changed when his brother had called and now he wanted nothing more than to collapse into his newly made bed. He pulled the covers over himself and lay down with a sigh.

"Oh, it's been a long day. Goodnight."

Silence followed.

Jeremy opened his eyes slowly and looked over to his side; to the empty side. He felt the now familiar pang in his chest but he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes again. He was fine; he was ok.

His breathing started to even out and the sounds from outside the apartment gently filtered into the room. Jeremy seemed peacefully and at rest.

Then his eyes snapped open. There was too much noise; it was too cold and there was no Rose.

"Thanks a lot Zoe. Heartbreak number three."


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Keep Him?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**This was supposed to just be a look at Bluebell from the outside but I'm so glad you all like it so much. And I do like Jeremy and Rose together as well. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**

Zoe turned the sign around so the red CLOSED was facing out the window of Doc's. With a sigh, she walked back towards the bar where Wade was counting the takings from the night.

"We should be getting back home soon; Lily will be waiting up for us," she said as she slid onto the red stool across from her husband.

Wade nodded and replied, smiling, "Ya, but you know she'll have Lavon watching re runs of every cartoon by now. I'd say she'll be fine...Lavon might need a day to recover though."

Zoe chuckled and rested her head in her hand. "She runs rings around him. Jeremy was a lot sterner with her, even if she did have him wrapped around her little finger."

Wade looked up at his wife and said, "It's almost been a month Doc and no sign of the kid. You might need to hand over that bet money!"

Zoe glared at him and sat up straight. "Oh I don't think so! Everything is going according to plan. Jeremy will be nearly through all the steps by now."

"Steps? He's not an alcoholic Zoe! What steps are you talking about?"

"The steps to realising that Bluebell had sucked you into its small town hole and refuses to ever let you go ever and you might as well accept it steps," she replied in one breath.

Wade raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you go through these steps?"

"Yes! And he will too. And when he gets through all of them, he will see that all he needs is in Bluebell. I mean, this is a lonely and confusing time for him."

Wade grinned and leaned against the counter, towards her. "Was it hard for you, Zoe? Did you miss me that much?"

Zoe blinked and then said seriously, "Yes, yes I did." Wade's features soften and he leaned forward to peck her lips.

Zoe smiled slightly at him before saying airily, "Where was I?"

"The steps." "Oh ya, the steps. Step one: Denial and removing any reminders."

**-New York**-

"I'm fine!"

Jeremy shoved another group of papers into the large cardboard box before returning to his overflowing suitcase. He had packed most of his light Bluebell things in one large bag and it had taken ten minutes and sitting on top of the bag to close it. Now he was determined to put all of it away out of sight-if only to prove how fine he actually was.

As he took things out of the bag, he realised that he wouldn't actually need most of them. The clothes were far to light for anything other than an Alabama heat wave and the shoes were either sneakers for lazy days or sturdy boots for working on the various floats, booths or anything else that had become part of his job. His old job.

Jeremy shook his head and tossed them all into the box that was sitting on his bed. He looked into his suitcase again and froze when he saw the final collection of objects.

Smiling slightly, he pulled out the shiny Christmas ornament that Lily had made for him in school. He had hung it up on his tree in pride of place once it was removed from her hand; apparently no one told the teacher not to leave Lily alone with the glue. He placed it carefully back in the box, his heart aching slightly when he remembered her tears at his goodbye.

With a sigh, he turned to the last objects at the bottom of the suitcase. It was a pile of photos that Rose had printed for him a few months back. Picking them up, Jeremy saw ones of Wade, Lavon and him fishing, a few of him and Zoe at events, a number of photos with him and Lily-mostly taken just as she was about to do something reckless and him nearly passing out in fear.

But there was one picture that sat at the bottom of the pile and Jeremy felt his stomach drop at the sight of it. Zoe had taken it at a Bluebell picnic. He and Rose were sitting on a chequered blanket, his back against the tree behind him. Rose was sitting between his legs, her back against his front and she was looking through the flier that he had printed for the day. There was a smile on her face, laughing at his bad puns and he was smiling too; but he was looking at her.

Jeremy sniffed, trying to blink away the tears and regrets at the same time. He tossed the photos in the box, ignoring that the one of him and Rose stayed at the top, before shutting the lid.

He picked up the box with an "I am totally fine!" and stuffed it into the wardrobe and shut the door.

**-Bluebell-**

"The next step is reintegration. He will try to go back to his normal life."

**-New York-**

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh as he finally walked up the steps of the subway station and onto the street. He forgot how crowded the subway was. And dirty. He stopped in the street for a moment, trying to take a breather, but the force of the crowd behind him propelled him forward. He forgot that you did not stand still in New York.

It was a few more minutes before he practically had to dive through the doors of his building and make his way to the elevators. He had been worried about what he would do for money until he got the interview in California but his brother had actually asked him to help out at his law firm and organise their annual office party.

Jeremy reached his floor and walked out with a sigh. He made his way to the small office that his brother had gotten for him and sat down at the table, which had papers already piled up on it, a computer and a telephone.

This was exactly the kind of work he had done before and was going to do in California. And he hated it. It was all stale and exactly the same. His old company, as well as the company in California, offered packages for any kind of party you wanted. It basically meant that he was ordering the same food, putting up the same decorations and serving the same kind of people.

In Bluebell, it was the opposite. Sure, the exact people attended but that was no excuse to be lazy. If they saw something that was borrowed from the year before, they would call you out on it. Jeremy sat back in his chair as he remembered the events that had planned in Bluebell; they were like the town itself, unique and insane.

For Halloween, they had a giant pumpkin that sat in the town square and had strung a canopy across it so it was like a giant tent. They had gotten a storyteller to tell scary tales by candlelight and right at the most tense, nail biting moment, the canopy split open and candy rained down on the listeners. Everyone had screamed, including Lavon, until they all realised that what exactly had fallen on them. And the candy was all home made too.

For Christmas, there was a huge tree beside the gazebo and everyone placed presents under it to give to charity. The lake had frozen over so there was hot chocolate and lake side Christmas carols for the skaters.

At New Years, Jeremy was sure the entire town had descended on Doc's, even the young kids. At midnight, fireworks went off and the town stayed up in that one bar the whole night telling stories.

Easter was when there was the Egg Hunt and he had hid those chocolate eggs in such weird places, he thought no one would find them. But they were uncovered and the Bluebell people had all pigged out on chocolate.

There many other and weirder events across the year and all of them had been more work than Jeremy could have imagined. But he walked away from all of them feeling like he had done a really great job.

But now though; his job had actually become boring. Just like his life apparently. He had fallen back into the routine that he used to be happy with before Bluebell. He would get up, have breakfast, go to work, have lunch with his brother, finish work, go out with his friends, have dinner with his brother and their girlfriends- who were practically sisters to him now- and then go home. This used to make him happy; this was the life he had planned for himself. But it all seemed so...so...not Bluebell.

Jeremy sighed and let his head fall into his hands. Maybe Zoe was right, maybe he had made the wrong choice.

**-Bluebell-**

"And finally step three; acceptance."

**-New York**-

"Tell us about Bluebell."

Jeremy turned his head away from the video game that was on his television and looked over at his Katherine, his future sister in law.

His brother John kept his eyes on the TV and said, "Now, babe? We're in the middle of saving a virtual world!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow from her place on the armchair and replied, "Well, if you don't let him answer, the couch you will be sleeping on tonight will not be virtual."

"Yes, honey." Jeremy smiled as John paused the game and he sat back on the couch.

Katherine was curled up on the armchair while his other brother Paul and his girlfriend Lucy, were sitting on the kitchen chairs that they had brought into the living room. John was sat beside him on the couch and he said, "Alright bro, spill! It's about time you give us the real story about Bluebell."

Jeremy shrugged and replied, "I have told you. I was offered a job by the Mayor and saved up until I could afford to stay in California. That's it."

Paul nearly snorted into his beer and he exclaimed, "Are you kidding?! You were like a changed man when you came back. I've never seen you so relaxed ...and tanned! All you've properly told us is that Lavon Hayes is the Mayor."

"Just, give us more than the story you've obviously rehearsed," Katherine said.

Jeremy sighed and started to pick at the label on his beer bottle. He just invited them around for some drinks, not an interrogation. But, maybe talking about Bluebell would help.

"It's a really small town, like right out of a story book or something. The bus doesn't even go there; you have to walk a mile from the stop. It's got a gazebo in the town square which is carefully looked after. In the spring it's full of flowers and in the summer, you could lay out on the grass under one of the trees. In the autumn those trees just amazing colours and even in winter, the snow looks beautiful. The streets are clean and the shop fronts are painted these bright colours. It has schools and a library; a doctor's office and anything else you could want. But it's not the actual place that makes it so great."

The other four people in the room were watching and listening closely. They could see that Jeremy was far away, barely taking any notice of them as he talked about the town that had made an impact on him.

"The people are what really make Bluebell a wonderful place to live. I mean, they are all crazy in their own right but they are all a compatible kind of crazy. Lavon Hayes is a great Mayor and his wife Lemon could run that town and paint her nails at the same time. Tom Long and his wife, Wanda are two of the nicest people you could ever meet and their kids have good hearts. Dr. Breeland is like a father to everyone, not just a doctor. But the people I got closest to were the Kinsella's. Wade owns the bar in town and he used to be the town deadbeat. But then he met his wife Zoe, who was a New York doctor, and she inspired him to go after his dreams. He has his own bar now and he still looks after his father. Zoe is the other town doctor and like me, she came to Bluebell from New York, thinking that she would stay just the year. But she stayed and got married, all the while furthering her career in Bluebell. They have a daughter Lily and I swear, I thought that girl would send me to a hospital bed. She has to climb everything and get into every single dangerous situation there is. But she's a great kid and I love her to bits. And then there's Rose who-."

Jeremy frowned at this and cut himself off. His brothers exchanged glances with their partners and John asked, "What about this Rose?"

Jeremy cleared his throat and shrugged, saying, "It doesn't matter-."

"Clearly she does," Katherine said, "You said her name and you blushed."

Jeremy sighed and looked around at them. "She's...the girl who fixed my car on the first day I was in Bluebell. I, um, I asked her out when I realised that I was staying for a while and she said yes." He frowned again and looked over at his two brothers, as if he was in pain.

"She was my Katherine; my Lucy. And I completely messed it up! I left her because I thought New York or California was all part of my stupid ass plan and now I am miserable! A huge part of me needs to go back to Bluebell because that where my life is now but I messed up so badly."

He sighed and took a deep breath then, as his words slowly sank into his mind.

"Ah crap...I'm moving back to Bluebell."

Jeremy raised his eyes to see both his brothers and their girlfriends looking at him in slight shock. It was John who spoke first, followed by the others.

"I'll get your suitcase."

"I'll call your estate agent to say you're finally selling this place."

"I'm going to find a flight to Alabama."

"And I'm going to find a picture of Rose; he must have one around here somewhere."

As they all shot up from their seats, Jeremy felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. But he frowned and called to John, "Wait! Aren't you supposed to yell at me for not thinking things through and making rash decisions?! You're the oldest, that's your job."

John smiled at his brother and replied, "Jeremy, whenever I talked to you on the phone when you lived in Bluebell, I could always hear how happy you were. That's all we want; for you to be happy. Now get off your ass and help."

Jeremy grinned and hopped off the couch. He was moving home and his family was just excited that he was finally going to be happy. But actually getting his life back was going to be a lot harder than this.

**-A few days later; Bluebell-**

Zoe was humming as she picked up her hand bag and made her way to the front door of her house. She was off to work on a beautiful sunny day, and was in a good mood; even if it was the last day of the bet.

Zoe bit her lip as she searched for her car keys and thought of Jeremy. Maybe it would take longer for him to come to his senses. Zoe clicked her tongue when she realised that her keys were in the bedroom and she walked across the room to the open door.

Wade was still asleep, after closing the bar late the night before. He was dozing with his arms folded over his chest and Lily was sleeping beside him, mirroring her father. She had crawled into bed with them as it was raining the night before. Zoe stood at the bottom of the bed after she picked up the keys and smiled at her family. Both her husband and daughter had that blonde hair that seems to shine in the sun, a grin that could brighten a day and, also, both were slobs.

Wade sighed as he woke up slightly and saw her.

"I'm heading to work," she said as she tiptoed out the door and he mumbled a goodbye.

"Bring back a case of beer for the game tonight, could you?" he added right before she left.

"And juice!" Lily called out, her eyes still closed, "Peter Long is coming over to play."

Wade didn't even open his eyes as he said, "I don't like that boy."

Zoe raised an eyebrow and replied, "He's six, Wade. Plus, I doubt that you will have to worry about any boyfriends for a couple more years."

"What's a boyfriend?"

"They are what shotguns are for, baby girl," Wade replied.

Zoe snorted with laughter as she walked out of the room and went to the front door. She opened it mid laugh but stopped suddenly when she saw Jeremy standing in front of her, arm raised, ready to knock.

Wade, who had heard his wife's sudden stop and the slight gasp that followed, sat up in bed and said, "Zo? Everything ok?"

Zoe blinked at Jeremy, who let his arm drop. He was standing in a white t-shirt and jeans with a bag flung over his shoulder. "You're here to stay?" she asked him and he nodded.

Zoe smiled widely and turned her head to the bedroom to shout, "Wade! Give me my money!"

"What?!" Wade scrambled out of bed and hurried to see Jeremy, who gave him a slight wave. "Well, heck, you were right Doc," he said, "He came to his senses."

"Yup," Jeremy said, "I've got the old house back from Lavon and my old job with Lemon. I was just stopping by to tell you guys."

He looked past them and asked, "Where's Lily?"

Both Zoe and Wade looked through the doorway to see Lily sitting up in bed, obviously knowing who was at the door.

"Honey, do you want to say hi to Jeremy?" Zoe asked but Lily huffed and pulled the covers over her head.

Zoe sent Jeremy a sympathetic smile but he just shrugged. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I haven't even gone to see Rose yet because I had to sign papers for the house."

Wade leaned against the door frame and replied, "Rose has been staying with her parents for the past month. They're probably at work right now but she'll be there." He couldn't have been clearer.

Jeremy smiled at both of them before nodding his thanks and turning to walk off the porch. Right before he walked off the last step, he looked around and said, "Did I ever thank you guys? And tell you that you told me so?"

"No," said Zoe "But it's about time you did."

Jeremy grinned again and hurried off across the yard to his house. The couple watched as he disappeared into his home and then Zoe cleared her throat expectantly.

Wade sighed and said, "How about I pay you by actually doing the chores?"

**-The Hattenbarger Home-**

Rose sighed as she picked up the basket of clean laundry and walked into her room. It was strange for her to be living back with her parents after all this time; yet it wasn't too unusual for a person her age.

Rose put the basket on her bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. She had just dumped all her clothes from Jeremy's house into the drawers when she had returned to her parents' house and Rose had promised her mom that she would finally clean them out. With a sigh, she pulled open the first drawer and looked through the clothes that were packed in it.

As her hands brushed against a familiar material, she froze. In her hurry to grab her things after Jeremy had left, she had taken one of his shirts. It was blue and soft and even after a month, smelt just like him.

As she lifted it out of the drawer, memories started to return to her.

The first time she had seen him at the mechanic's; dirty, sweating but with a killer smile. The anniversary party when he had first asked her out and his face when she had refused. His face when she had finally said yes. Their first date; their first time.

Waking up with him in the morning and thinking that was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. But clearly he had other ideas.

She dropped the shirt back into the drawer and shut it tight, breathing deeply for a few moments. It was only when she heard a knock on the door, did she step away from the drawers and walked out of the room.

She hurried down the stairs and threw open the wooden front door, only to see the very man she was thinking about standing right in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment, her in shock that he was here and him, not wanting to make her angry just by speaking first.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked him, holding onto the door for dear life.

Jeremy cleared his throat and said, "I've moved back to Bluebell. For good. I got the house back and Lavon hired me again so..."

Rose blinked at him; making him nervous.

"I know," he continued, "that it may seem like I'm just walking back into your life as I please. I also know that that was our problem in the first place. I can't just walk in and out of your life at a moment's notice."

"Sounds about right," she answered.

Jeremy licked his lips and tried to remember the speech he had practise over and over. It was perfect; the right balance between grovelling and making his point. And he had just forgotten all of it when she opened the door.

"Look," he said, deciding to just wing it-there was no way he was losing her again. "I had a plan; I've had it all my life. That's how I make sense of the world. I don't think I've ever done anything that wasn't part of one of my plans. And then I came here." He took a breath but Rose remained still at the door, watching him.

"This place and you and everyone else...you don't fit the plan but I don't want it anymore. Before I came here, I didn't even know who I really was. But now I do...now I know what I want from life and I will do anything I can to get it all back. I am so sorry."

He swallowed hard and looked over Rose's face. She was frowning slightly at him, wanting to believe him but at the same time, so cautious. This man had broken her heart once before after all. Jeremy put his hand in his jean's back pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box.

Rose's eyes widened and she said, "Oh my-Jeremy!"

"I'm not asking for an answer right now or even in a year! This is to prove that I'm serious about staying here...and I'm serious about you Rose. I missed you so much and I never want to lose you like that again. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to make up your mind; no pressure."

He held out the box to her and after a moment, Rose took it.

"Just think out it please," he said as he walked off the porch. He sent her a grin, one that never failed to have her smiling as well. "After all, I'm not leaving Bluebell."

Rose watched as Jeremy walked away down the street, greeting people as he went. Rose shook her head with a smile; everyone was glad to see him back. She shut the door and leaned against it.

She turned the small blue box over in her hands before opening it. The silver band held three diamonds, not too big but not miniscule. It was simple and elegant; it was exactly what she would have chosen. She snapped the lid shut and pressed the box against her chest. She was caught between running out after him and thinking the whole thing through.

So, Rose did the only thing she could think of; she got her coat and went to talk to Zoe.

**-Doctor's office**-

"What am I going to do Zoe?!"

The brown eyed doctor sipped her coffee before placing the cup back on her office desk. How many times over the years had she heard Rose say those words? Zoe looked at the younger girl, sitting across from her in one of the office chairs and folded her arm on the desk.

"Sweetie, I really think that he's back here for good if that's what you're worried about."

Rose sighed and leaned her head in her hand. "I just...want to believe him so much Zoe. I mean, Jeremy was the first guy that I ever felt completely connected to. With all my other boyfriends in this town, I was always changing something about myself for them; so they wouldn't see me as little Rose. I never let any of them see me in my mechanic's gear, especially covered in oil stains but that was the first thing Jeremy ever saw me in! But he didn't care and neither did I and why is this so difficult?!"

Zoe tried not to laugh at her friend and she cleared he throat before speaking. "Rose, when you were a teenager all you wanted to do was define yourself by what other people thought of you. That's why I knew that Fredrick Dean would never work out because you were trying to be someone else for him. But honey, Jeremy knew who were from the start and he didn't want anyone but Rose. That's why he proposed right away because he doesn't want to date you; he wants to marry you."

Rose sighed and bit her lip. Zoe tilted her head and added, "Did you ever realise that Wade and I got married soon after I decided to really stay in Bluebell?"

Rose frowned and tried to remember before replied, "Ya I guess. Why?"

Zoe smiled softly and said, "I was tired of waiting for him; tired of getting him to wait for me. We knew each other; we loved each other; so we got married. Sometimes sweetie, when it's the right person and the right time, you've just got to go for it."

-**Meanwhile; The Kinsella Home**-

Lily sat down by the lake side, her legs tucked underneath her as she made mud pies. Her hands were covered in dirt and Wade grimaced from his place on the porch as he imagined the nightmare of trying to get her clothes clean again.

The door of the next house opened and Jeremy stepped out onto the porch. Wade nodded to him as he walked over to their side of the yard.

"Hey!" the blonde man said, "Here to grovel at my daughter's feet again?"

Jeremy sighed and leaned an arm against the porch. "Lily must be the most stubborn seven year old I've ever met. I mean I'm a 24 year old man for goodness sake; I should not care what a child thinks of me."

"Except you do and when she looks at you with betrayal in her big brown eyes, you want to throw yourself into the lake," Wade said.

Jeremy looked up at him and asked, "What did you do to make her look at you like that?"

"Told her she couldn't put a saddle on Burt Reynolds and ride him to school."

Jeremy snorted and looked back at Lily, who was still making mud pies, except now they looked like towers. He strolled over her and sat down beside her with a sigh. She gave no notice that she had seen him so Jeremy said, "Hi Lily." The little girl kept working so Jeremy tried again.

"I know you're mad at me for leaving; a lot of people were. But I'm back now and I'm here to stay."

Lily paused and her eyes darted towards him. She paused and then asked, "You promise?"

"Oh I promise on all the gummy bears in the world," he replied, knowing that to her, that was the most solemn promise a person could make. Lily bit her lip but huffed and went right back to ignoring him.

Jeremy sighed and stood up. But he looked down at Lily and said, "Well I hope to see you at the party for Lavon's birthday."

With that he walked back over to Wade and shrugged. "Best I can do right now."

Wade patted his shoulder and replied, "Don't worry about; at least she said to words to you. That's more than I got from the Burt Reynolds incident."

The weeks passed and Jeremy fell right back into Bluebell. It almost felt like he had never left except for the fact that Lily and Rose were still avoiding him. Lemon had kept him busy though; she wanted Lavon's birthday to be flawless.

He had just finished putting up the rest of the decorations in the Mayor's house on the afternoon of the party and was heading back to his home. He opened the door and was ready to pull his shirt over his head as he stepping into his bedroom to have a shower.

But he froze in the doorway when he saw Rose sitting on his bed.

She was sitting with her legs crossed and her left hand stretched out in front of her as she admired the ring sitting on her finger. Jeremy barely moved, afraid this was all a dream and then Rose spoke.

"You do realise, that you can never leave me again."

She met his eyes and raised one shoulder in a shrug. Jeremy felt a grin stretch out onto his face and he hurried towards her. Rose laughed wildly as he hugged her and they feel down on top of the bed. The feeling of having her in his arms again threatened to overwhelm him so Jeremy hugged her tight. Rose ran her fingers through his short brown hair and he could feel the cool silver band across his skin.

He raised his head to look at her and spoke softly. "I never actually asked...Rose will you marry me?"

She scrunched up her nose and replied, "I'll have to think about it!"

But the end of her sentence peppered off into a laugh as Jeremy had grabbed her sides and tickled. He bent down a head and kissed her, her arms tightening around his neck to keep him there.

"You're making me the happiest man on the plant." Rose pressed a hand to his cheek, their mouth still hovering across each other.

"Well, you're not bad at making a girl ecstatic either."

When they walked into Lavon's house later that evening, the party was in full swing. Lemon stormed up to him, demanding to know why he was late, when she saw Rose's hand clasped in his own. She squealed and grabbed them both in a hug before running off to find Zoe.

He and Rose exchanged grins before Rose spotted a certain blonde haired seven year old. She nodded in Lily's direction, which was out on the porch through the open door. Jeremy turned to see the small girl staring up at the night sky and he gave Rose's hand a squeeze before walking out again into the air.

Lily was leaning on the porch rail looking up at the moon and stars and pretending not to see him. He crouched down beside her, ignoring what it must be doing to his suit and sighed.

"I was lost for a really long time you know. I didn't know where my home was until I found Bluebell. And a girl who wanted to marry me; and best friends who wanted to help me. But most of all...a little girl who wanted to keep me because I reminded her of her alligator."

Lily was hiding her face in her arms now and Jeremy leaned forward again.

"Lily...can you keep me?"

Lily sniffed and suddenly threw her arms around his neck. Jeremy smiled and stood up, holding her in his arm. She raised her head from his shoulder and replied, "Only if you work on not being so grumpy."

Jeremy laughed and nodded his head as they turned to walk back into the party. Jeremy spotted Wade and Zoe by the kitchen island and they smiled when they saw their daughter with him.

"I found him!" Lily said, "We better make sure he doesn't get lost again."

Wade snorted and Jeremy replied, "I won't, don't worry."

"Jeremy!"

They all turned around to see Lemon dragging Rose by the hand towards him with Lavon trailing after them. Lemon reached them and put Rose's hand up, the ring glittering in the air.

"I'm planning it," Lemon said seriously, her eyes telling him that he and Rose had no choice. Jeremy looked at Rose who shrugged and replied for him. "We'd loved for you to help Lemon."

The blonde woman immediately began to plan and plot with her husband there trying to calm her. Rose and Jeremy exchanged glances and she sent him a wink. He sighed happily and looked around at the packed room, filled with friends and people who cared for him.

He looked at Zoe who smiled and nodded. She knew what he was thinking.

How did they end up in Bluebell, Alabama? Of all the places on the planet, why was it this one town that was right just for them? But the two ex New Yorkers really didn't care; all that mattered was that they were home.


End file.
